tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Brett Crezski
| aliases = | series = The Gates | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = The Gates, Washington | known relatives = Karen Crezski (mother); Jeremy Crezski (brother, deceased); Mister Crezski (father, deceased) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "Moving Day" | actor = Colton Haynes }} Brett Crezski is a fictional werewolf and one of the main characters in the ABC television series The Gates. He was played by actor Colton Haynes and was introduced in the series pilot episode. Biography Brett Crezski was a high school student and resident of the exclusive Washington community known as The Gates. Like many of the residents of The Gates, Crezski led a double life. To the neighborhood at large, he was a student at Gates Academy and played for the school's football team, the Ravens. What many didn't know however, was that Brett was also a werewolf and a member of a group known as the Pack. Brett was dating a fellow student named Andie Bates, but grew discouraged when Andie began showing interest in a new student named Charlie Monohan. Brett tried to restrain his obvious jealousy, but on occasion, his anger would grow so great that his more canine traits began to surface. One of Brett's pack mates, Lukas Ford, warned him against revealing his true nature in front of those within the Gates, citing that it would be very difficult for them to find a safe haven if they were forced to relocate. Despite this, Brett couldn't help but keep an eye on Andie and Charlie. He confronted Andie in the corridor at school, and though she claimed that she did not have any feelings for Charlie, Brett knew differently. He took his frustration out by destroying a school restroom. Later, Brett saw Andie and Charlie walking home in the dark from the annual Harvest festival. Calling upon his animalistic instincts, he was prepared to attack Charlie, but Lukas and the other members of the Pack intercepted him, preventing him from killing his rival. The following day, Brett tried calling Andie, but she wouldn't take his calls. Fearing that he was losing her, he met up with her at a horse ranch and professed that he was in love with her. Andie, who had been undergoing some private emotional turmoil of her own, was unprepared for this revelation and didn't know how to react to him. Brett later found himself in the odd position of having to defend Charlie Monohan. Lukas Ford attacked Charlie in the hallway at school, frustrated over the fact that Charlie's father, police chief Nick Monohan had been questioning his family in relation to the murder of the former police chief David Phelps. Brett knew that Charlie was no match for Lukas' enhanced strength and broke the two of them apart before things could get even uglier. As a result of an altercation with another football player named Riley, Brett was temporarily suspended from the team. However, he was still required to attend their games even if he had to sit on the bench. Lukas tried to get him to blow off the game to go running with the Pack and he stirred Brett's emotions by telling him that he had seen Andie kissing Charlie Monohan. This enraged Brett, inciting him to punch through the door to a bathroom stall. To vent his frustration, Brett agreed to skip the game and go out with the other werewolves. As it turned out, Chief Monohan put The Gates on full lock-down during the time that Brett and the others were gone. When they returned, they were unable to access The Gates' key card entry. Brett didn't want his mother finding out that he had skipped the game, so he took a chance and used his abilities to leap over the gate and unlock it from the inside. A security camera caught a glimpse of Brett's letterman jacket going over the gate and Chief Monohan called him in for questioning. Although Brett knew that he couldn't convince Monohan that he was at the game, he did provide a false alibi to cover for the fact that he was the one seen on the security camera. In private, Brett's mother admonished him for his actions and she knew he had been out running. She warned him against these actions, reminding him of what happened to his brother and father when they went out running. Brett's life became even more frustrating when next he spoke with Andie. Andie could not get over Brett's profession of love to her, and explained that she did not feel the same way for him that he does for her. She broke up with Brett, but inwardly he knew that it was because of her growing interest in Charlie Monohan. While running with the Wolf Pack, Brett and the others earned themselves the attention of a hunter named Stan Patterson. Stan fired several shots at the fleeing wolves and managed to hit Lukas Ford. In retaliation, Brett attacked Stan in wolf form and accidentally killed him. Lexie Wade and he brought Lukas back to their pack Beta, Coach Ross. They lied about the true nature of the incident, but Ross soon learned the truth and removed the body from the scene before the police could investigate. Brett later learned that the hunter had died. Brett continued to get back together with Andie Bates, but Andie was going through her own maelstrom of conflict at the time. He tried to get her to open up to him, but this only earned him the attention of Charlie Monohan. Brett could no longer stand idly by and watch Charlie continue to pine for his ex-girlfriend. The two fought one another in the hallway at Gates Academy and Brett beat him severely. Shortly thereafter, Brett took note of the dark veins mysteriously growing across her back and shoulders. Realizing that Andie was something other than human, he addressed her, revealing that he was different from others as well. The next day, Brett learned that Lukas' father, Simon Ford, the Pack Alpha had been hospitalized following a brutal assault. Brett and the other Pack members extended their condolences to Lukas, but Lukas was overburdened with stress. He knew that Brett had been running with the Pack even though Lukas told him not to. Frustrated, he told Brett that if he wanted to lead the Pack so badly, then he should just go ahead and do it. That same day, Andie approached Brett in a frustrated state, unhappy that he had told the other Pack members about her condition. He explained that he merely told them that Andie was "special", just like them. Andie didn't know that Brett and the others were werewolves, but she knew that they were more than human. That evening, Brett came over to Andie's house professing his desire to be with her. Andie told him that any relationship between them was impossible, but Brett wasn't afraid. Taking up a pair of scissors, he dragged the blade across his arm. Andie watched in astonishment as the wound healed up before her very eyes. Brett told her that no matter what was going on with her, he was confident that he would recover. Notes & Trivia * * In addition to playing a werewolf on The Gates, actor Colton Haynes also starred in the 2011 remake of Teen Wolf. See also External links References ----